


Мой брат играет в бейсбол

by Suoh



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рока и Рио один за другим носят синюю форму Тосея, но общего у них еще меньше, чем кажется на первый взгляд</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой брат играет в бейсбол

**Author's Note:**

> птичку жалко©  
> Канон говорит, что их отец - бразилец, а мать - хафу, наполовину европейка

Рио трижды обогнул дом. Один раз медленно, а два — бегом. Асфальт почти высох после вчерашнего дождя, и только в нескольких местах поблескивали грязноватые лужи. Кроссовки оставляли на дорожке мокрые следы. Рио зажмурился — бегать просто так ему уже наскучило.

Бежать с закрытыми глазами было здорово. Ветер казался влажным и по-весеннему теплым. Он сдувал волосы со лба, открывал лицо солнцу. Рио засмеялся. Вдруг под подошвой звонко хлюпнула вода, и резина заскользила по влажному асфальту. Рио почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, и упал, неловко взмахнув длинными руками.

Коленку саднило. Рио осторожно открыл глаза. Вниз по ноге, перемешиваясь с грязной водой, текла струйка крови, а на светлой коже уже начинал темнеть синяк. Ободрались ладони и даже немного подбородок. К горлу подступил невыносимо жгучий комок обиды, а нижняя губа непроизвольно поползла вперед. По щеке скатилась первая злая слезинка.

Плакать хотелось не от боли — от горького разочарования. Вот только все стало хорошо, стало весело и беззаботно, как тут же закончилось, оборвалось кровоточащим коленом и грязными брызгами на белой футболке.

Рио подтянул к себе тощие ноги. Шорты не порвались и почти не испачкались. Оставалось только уткнуться лбом в колени и ждать, пока все пройдет.

— Опять ноешь? — голос Роки раздался откуда-то из-за спины, и Рио обернулся. Ресницы слиплись от слез, и от этого силуэт брата казался размытым и нечетким. — Глаза на мокром месте.

Рио поднялся, отряхнул ноги. Кровавая струйка дотекла до щиколотки, на носке расплывалось красное пятно. 

— Я не… — начал он и тут же оборвал себя.

«Я не — что? Я не ною? — Рио грустно шмыгнул носом. — Но это неправда».

— Ничего, — выдавил он из себя и вытер лицо ладонями, кажется, по щекам размазалась грязь. — Какое тебе дело?

Рока равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Никакого. Мне вообще до тебя дела нет. — Он закатал до локтей светлые рукава пиджака. На груди мелькнула эмблема старшей школы. 

Рио засмотрелся на синие буквы на светлой ткани формы. 

Роке было уже пятнадцать, и этой весной он поступил в старшую школу. До Тосея было сорок минут на электричке, но оно стоило того. По фотографиям из буклетов и скупым рассказам брата Рио составил собственное представление о школе, самое большое место в котором отводилось бейсбольному полю. 

Рио представлял себе буллпен, и в голове словно слышался глухой звук, с которым мяч врезается в перчатку. Ужасно хотелось самому почувствовать запах сырого грунта и отмерить быстрыми шагами расстояние между базами. 

Замечтавшись, Рио прислонился спиной к стене дома. Она была приятно теплая и шершавая. 

— Долго будешь еще тут стоять? — равнодушно спросил Рока, даже не обернувшись.

— Ты же сам сказал, что тебе нет до меня дела, — вяло огрызнулся Рио. — Хочу и стою.

— Ну стой.

Рока ощупал карманы. Его широкая загорелая ладонь похлопала по брюкам, затем скользнула за пазуху, достала оттуда самодельную рогатку. Между двумя крепкими растопыренными сучками была натянута тугая узкая резинка. Рока попробовал ее на прочность.

На рогатку Рио смотрел с опаской. От брата ему никогда не попадало — во всяком случае, кулаками, слов обычно было достаточно, — но безобидная мальчишеская игрушка в крепких руках казалась настоящим оружием. 

Рока подбросил на ладони камешек, приладил его к резинке и на пробу запустил через забор. Снаряд едва слышно шмякнулся где-то в соседских зарослях. Второй полетел на дорожку. Отчеканил от асфальта и едва не попал Рио по щиколотке.

Рио осторожно отступил в бок, потоптался на месте и зачем-то поднял голову наверх — там, под самой крышей, висело что-то небольшое и круглое. Сперва Рио принял это за улей и тут же прислушался — ос и пчел он не любил и побаивался. Но характерного монотонного жужжания было не слышно, вместо него раздавался негромкий, но явный писк.

«Как будто какая-то птица», — подумалось Рио. И в тот же миг у стены и правда закружила птица. Черная и гладкая, но со светлой грудкой. Ее тонкий хвост раздваивался на конце. 

Рио перевел взгляд на брата. Тот задумчиво глядел на гнездо, опустив рогатку. Взгляд у него был спокойный, невыразительный. 

«Спросить у него, — пронеслась в голове мысль, — что за птица?» 

Но Рока наклонился и нашарил на земле круглый небольшой булыжник размером с каштан. Прищурился. Когда камень, прижатый пальцами, натянул резинку до отказа, Рио сообразил. Но слова застряли в горле, словно придавленные воздухом.

Камень стукнулся об асфальт дорожки, и тут же рядом упало что-то крохотное и мягкое. Рио почувствовал, как глаза наполняются слезами. 

Птица лежала на спине, поджав к животу тонкие когтистые лапы. Недвижно, словно за несколько секунд впала в оцепенение, замерзла или превратилась в небольшое чучело, которое было не отличить от подделки. Только глаза-бусины были закрыты. Наверху не затихал писк.

Рио опустился на корточки и дотронулся пальцем до тельца. Под перьями еще ощущалось тепло уходящей жизни, но пугающая неподвижность говорила, что все закончилось. Что одно мгновение оборвало незаметное птичье существование.

Слезы текли по еще не высохшим щекам, зависали каплями на носу и подбородке, но голова была какая-то пустая, звенящая. Хотелось выть.

— Что, снова сырость разводишь? — Рока усмехнулся и спрятал рогатку в карман брюк.

Хотелось врезать Роке, бить его до тех пор, пока он не прекратит издеваться, улыбаться и просто существовать. А потом разломать в щепки его проклятую рогатку. Но Рио знал, что ему не хватит сил. Рока продолжал ухмыляться, а птица по-прежнему лежала на асфальте, все такая же неподвижная и мертвая.

Рио развернулся. До двери было десять долгих шагов, и это расстояние показалось ему бесконечным. Кроссовки впечатывались в землю, и с каждым шагом держаться было все труднее. Когда затворилась входная дверь, Рио сполз по стенке и зарыдал. Он захлебывался безысходными, никак не желавшими останавливаться слезами, задыхался, потому что в легких, казалось, не хватит места вместить всю свалившуюся на него горечь.

На звуки из комнат вышла мама. От вида ее небрежно забранных локонов и старого светло-синего фартука стало немного легче. Она опустилась рядом на колени и положила на лоб Рио свою прохладную ладонь.

— Что снова стряслось у тебя?

Но слова не находились — застревали где-то внутри, терялись и вырывались наружу жалобным стыдным стоном. Рио вцепился пальцами в растянутый ворот маминого свитера и уткнулся ей в грудь, пачкая синюю ткань слезами.

— Ох и сильно же ты ногу разбил, — вздохнула мама и взъерошила Рио волосы. — Больно?

Рио украдкой взглянул на колено — кровь перемешалась с грязью и чуть подсохла, на икре виднелись красные размазанные подтеки. Но боли уже не чувствовалось — Рио сам удивился равнодушию, с которым он смотрел на расшибленную ногу.

Он пожал плечами.

— Б-больно, наверное, — выдохнул он.

Перед глазами снова встало неживое птичье тельце, и, вспомнив о поджатых тощих лапках, Рио разрыдался вновь.

***

Трибуны были полностью открыты солнцу, а пекло уже сильнее, чем в полдень, хотя едва-едва перевалило за десять. Мама раскрыла над головой темно-синий зонтик, и на ее лицо упала тень. Отец сел рядом, оставив на скамейке немного свободного места, и Рио втиснулся между ними.

— Не вертись, — строго сказал отец, и Рио покорно сдвинул колени. Мама подвинула зонтик так, что одна острая спица коснулась темечка Рио и прижала к макушке растрепанные волосы.

На них косились и оборачивались — всегда, сколько Рио себя помнил. Удивлялись тому, что загорелый светлоглазый отец говорит на японском, как на родном, и носит японскую фамилию. Удивлялись тому, как возвышается над женщинами бледная и длинноногая мама.

Зимой Рио тоже пошел в рост — прибавил за полгода добрых пять сантиметров. Болело, казалось, все тело: руки, ноги, даже кончики пальцев. Иногда даже тянуло соски, хотелось перетянуть их чем-нибудь плотным, чтобы занемели, перестали беспокоить. И тело слушалось неважно, движения получались смазанными и неуклюжими. Но чьи-то случайно брошенные слова — «А перерастет, пожалуй, брата» — помогали не отчаиваться.

Рио завертел головой по сторонам — команды разминались, перебрасывали мяч. Пятый номер на широкой спине, такой же синий, как мамин зонт, сразу бросился в глаза. Рока уже надел защиту, в ней он казался еще крепче, еще внушительнее. Рио почувствовал полузабытое чувство гордости за брата, оно кольнуло где-то в глубине и растеклось по всему организму. Предвкушение отчего-то смешивалось со стыдом, пугало.

«Хочу, чтобы он победил», — сказал про себя Рио. Пожелал этого так сильно, как мог, заглушив все отзвуки прошлых обид и смутной, плохо объяснимой неприязни. Глядя на то, как Рока нацепляет маску, Рио осознал, что ему никогда не стать таким. Что не придет со временем ни равнодушная уверенность, ни тяжелое, давящее ощущение присутствия.

Под единицей на табло загорелись нули, и на горку поднялся питчер. Рио не знал, как его зовут, Рока никогда не приводил домой друзей. Питчер казался воодушевленным и расслабленным, из-под козырька кепки торчала крашеная вихрастая прядь. 

На счете три-ноль Рио расслабился. «Теперь уж точно пройдут», — шепнул он маме на ухо, случайно ткнувшись носом в ее мягкую теплую щеку. Мама почему-то неопределенно покачала головой. 

На три-один тренер Тосея стал хмуриться, поставил отбивать пинч-хиттера вместо питчера. Прищурившись, Рио разглядел, как в дагауте беспокойно ерзал Казуки. На три-три Рока раздраженно дернул вверх маску и подошел к горке. Брови у него были сдвинуты, а между ними пролегла взрослая мрачная складка. 

Незнакомый питчер сгорбился, вытер взмокший лоб краем рукава. 

Рио задумался, что он сам бы сказал питчеру. Какие слова бы подобрал. До сих пор все было наоборот — Джунта находил для него правильные фразы и не давал опускать руки. Но на будущий год все изменится, потому что Рио останется в средней школе один, с новым питчером.

Рока поймал слайдер — перчатка не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр. Отбивающий раздраженно перебросил биту в другую руку и поправил шлем.

На четыре-три команды выстроились друг напротив друга и согнули спины в поклоне. Рио потер глаза — плакать не хотелось, наоборот, глаза жгло, словно в них насыпали песка. Пересохло во рту. 

Мама сложила зонтик и спрятала его в сумке.

— Я, — Рио замялся, - пойду поговорю с ним, можно?

— Не стоит, думаю. — Мама поднялась и одернула юбку. — Подождем Року у машины. Или он вернется домой сам.

— Пусть идет, если хочет, — возразил отец. — Если ты так решил, Рио, давай. Только постарайся, чтобы… — отец на секунду замолчал, подбирая слова. — Чтобы не стало еще хуже.

Главное было не наткнуться на Казуки — Казуки захочет его увести. Скажет, что брату сейчас не до него. Это не новость – Роке всегда не до него, словно Рио нет на свете, а если есть, то у них нет ровным счетом ничего общего. Это было даже почти правдой, общими у них были три вещи: родители, фамилия и позиция на поле.

Рио осторожно протиснулся в просторный коридор. Вихрастый питчер сидел, прислонившись к стене и обняв свою громадную сумку. По тому, как подрагивали его плечи, Рио догадался, что тот плачет, и мысленно пожелал ему удачи. Это вполне могла быть последняя игра в его школьной карьере.

Рока нашелся в самом конце коридора, совсем один. Он стоял лицом к стене, прислонившись к ней лбом, и походил на изваяние. Опущенные руки безвольно вытянулись вдоль туловища. Рио осторожно тронул его за локоть.

— Уйди. — Но Рио только настойчивей потянул его за рукав. — Отвали от меня, Рио. К чертовой матери иди.

— Никуда не пойду, — ответил Рио больше самому себе, чем брату. — Слышишь меня? Я… — но слов не нашлось. Тогда его ладонь скользнула ниже, вдоль светлого рукава формы. Он попытался взять брата за руку. Рока дернулся и вырвал ладонь. Развернулся.

Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, и Рио казалось, что Рока нависает над ним, словно скала, — высокий, широкий и неприступный.

— Уходи. Сядь в машину, и поезжайте домой.

— Но…

— Я не хочу тебя видеть.

Было бы легче, повысь Рока голос. Если бы он сорвался, закричал и схватил Рио за грудки. Чтобы он выпустил наружу свое самое большое разочарование. Или хотя бы сказал: «Мне так хотелось сыграть на Кошиэне». Тогда Рио бы понял, что однажды они с братом заговорят на одном языке, тогда он ждал бы этого мгновения и приближал его всеми возможными способами. 

Рока мотнул головой в сторону выхода, выражение его глаз оставалось нечитаемым, каменным. Рио сделал несколько шагов назад.

— Не задерживайся, — выдавил он. — Мама просила тебе передать. Она будет беспокоиться.

На улицу Рио не выбежал — вылетел стремглав, едва не оступившись на низких ступенях. Стало еще жарче. Рио достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой, открутил пластиковую крышечку и вылил прохладную минералку прямо себе на голову. Волосы тут же прилипли ко лбу, капли попали на футболку.

Недалеко, в тени большого рекламного плаката, стоял вихрастый питчер, а девочка лет одиннадцати неуверенно гладила его по спине.

***

Рока попрощался с родителями сдержанно и немногословно. Надел куртку и исчез во дворе, напоследок сказав Такии, чтобы тот поторапливался.

Такии болтал с Наказавой-старшим. Рио слышал, как из гостиной доносятся их голоса, как добродушно смеется отец. Рио понравился Такии — беззаботный и простой, полная противоположность Роки.

От рассказов про тренировки в Биджоу внутри просыпалась обида. Весь вечер Рио гонял по тарелке остатки ужина и ронял палочки. Был невнимательный и рассеянный.

Он набрался решимости только тогда, когда Рока скрылся в гараже, чтобы вывести свой мотоцикл.

— Простите, — начал Рио осторожно. — Такии-сан?

Такии был уже в прихожей, натягивал свои дурацкие ярко-красные кеды, прыгая на одной ноге.

— А, Рио, — улыбнулся он. — Чего тебе?

Рио замялся. Теперь вопрос стал казаться ему глупым и детским.

— Скажите, чего мне не хватает. — Рио сглотнул и решительно продолжил: — Если меня не пригласили в Биджоу, значит, я чем-то не подхожу. Чего-то мне недостает, чтобы играть в такой сильной команде. Брат говорит, что я слабак. 

— Ты кэтчер, да? — Рио кивнул. — Не думаю я, что ты слабый игрок. Даже наоборот, опыта у тебя предостаточно, разве что… — Такии помолчал, подбирая слова. — Разве что у тебя есть кое-что лишнее. Что-то вроде старшего брата, который не верит в тебя. У некоторых людей просто невыносимый характер.

— Такии! — послышалось с улицы. — Нам надо успеть до отбоя.

— Иду! — отозвался Такии и заговорщически подмигнул. — Постарайся, Рио. Слышал, Тосей играет с безымянной командой первогодок в первом круге? Завтра? Побеждайте, будет нетрудно, тогда выйдете на нас на третьей игре. 

— Да, завтра. Джунта-сан… Такасе Джунта, наш питчер, вынесет их! 

Такии засмеялся и совсем по-мальчишечьи взъерошил жесткие волосы. 

— Пусть выносит. — Такии обернулся к двери и крикнул куда-то в темный проем: — Иду, Наказава, уже иду!

Дверь захлопнулась, и Рио щелкнул замком. Было слышно, как где-то рядом завелся мотоцикл, глухо зажужжал и тронулся с места. А затем на несколько мгновений наступила тишина. 

Лампочка на лестнице мигнула несколько раз и погасла, Рио едва не споткнулся, когда все погрузилось в темноту. 

Кровать была прохладная, а меж полотнищ плотных темных штор пробивался тусклый свет фонаря. Рио понял, что начинает задремывать. Разбудил его звук сообщения — экран телефона неярко светился. 

«От Казуки-сана», — машинально прочитал Рио.

«Ложись спать и не забудь поставить будильник». И суровый смайлик, машущий ручкой-палочкой.

На завтра обещали дождь — не редкость для июня. 

Когда Рио увидел десятерых первогодок старшей Нишиуры, в нем поселилось смутное беспокойство. Их тренер отбросила с полной высокой груди тонкие косички. Самый высокий из команды, бритый и большеглазый, видимо, капитан, судорожно поправлял рукава формы, одергивал и теребил обшлага.

Джунта рядом сцепил за спиной ладони и свел плечи. Он казался спокойным и расслабленным.

Когда напротив их многочисленной команды выстроилась десятка из Нишиуры, в голове у Рио мелькнула дикая неожиданная мысль: «Проиграем!». Но он тут же отогнал ее и сдернул с головы синюю кепку Тосея, чтобы поклониться. В своем ряду он стоял последним.

***

Карандаш сорвался с пластикового края линейки, превратив ровную сторону треугольника в тощего извивающегося червя. Рио расстроенно потянулся за ластиком. Задача была несложная, но пересчитывал результат он уже в третий раз — число каждый раз получалось новое, но по-прежнему неправдоподобное.

«Глотну воды и попробую заново», — решил Рио.

Он спустился на кухню и достал из посудомойки прозрачный, до скрипа чистый стакан, плеснул в него пенящейся газировки. На столе лежала раскрытая плитка шоколада. Рио осторожно развернул фольгу и отломил квадратик. Шоколад был жесткий и горький, процентов восемьдесят какао. Рио с трудом дожевал кусочек.

Из всех такой мог есть только Рока. Учась в школе, он покупал их пачками. Запирался в комнате, обложившись книгами и тетрадями, и в дни подготовки к экзаменам уминал по плитке за вечер. Потом мама выгребала из его комнаты шуршащие обертки. 

На выходные Рока вернулся с кипой бумаг: списки, тренировочные меню, разрешения от родителей. Пару раз Рио слышал через стену, как брат вяло переругивается с Такии по телефону.

Рио облизал губы и взял шоколадку в руки — плитка была почти полная. Наверное, стоило отнести ее наверх, раз никто, кроме Роки, не станет ее есть. 

Дверь была прикрыта, и Рио осторожно постучал — никто не отозвался. Он хотел было постучать сильнее, но занесенная рука вовремя остановилась, потому что из комнаты слышались звуки. Это был не стук клавиатуры, не скрип шариковой ручки и не голос — дыхание. Тяжелые громкие выдохи. Так дышат, когда очень страшно, и сердце само разгоняется до сотни ударов, или после долгого бега, когда кажется, что никакого воздуха не хватит, чтобы заполнить легкие. Или когда становится так жарко и хорошо, что…

Рио зажмурился. На щеках пятнами выступил некрасивый румянец, покраснела даже светлая шея, но сжатые в кулак пальцы, вместо того, чтобы постучать, осторожно тронули дверь. Она беззвучно приотворилась внутрь. Рио открыл глаза.

В узкую щель был виден угол светлой комнаты. Придвинутый к заваленному цветными папками столу офисный стул пустовал. Рио осторожно перевел взгляд. Рока вполоборота сидел на развороченном футоне. Рукава его футболки были закатаны до плеч, под загорелой кожей напряглись мускулы. Ладонь двигалась в быстром темпе.

На лицо Роки падала тень, и выражения было не различить.

Рио неслышно двинулся вбок, а Рока откинулся назад. Меж пальцев мелькала темная головка члена, на шее остро выступал кадык. Рио почувствовал, как расплывается взгляд и как кружится голова. Ноги не двигались, только слабо подрагивали колени. По спине катились капли пота, и казалось, что все вокруг замерло, остановилось, и узкая щель — единственное окно в живую, настоящую, единственно правильную реальность. 

Рока закусил губу и подавил рвущийся стон, сперма плеснула ему на ладонь, на ткань футболки. Он выгнулся, потянулся за пачкой салфеток. Взгляд Рио упал на спинку кровати. На ней, вывернутая наизнанку, висела синяя бейсбольная форма. 

Рио отпрянул от двери. Его словно разбудили, грубо толкнув в грудь. Собственное дыхание казалось оглушительно громким, а сердце стучало где-то в горле. 

Дверь ванной запиралась изнутри. Рио щелкнул замком и устало опустился на край ванны. От сжатых теплых пальцев плитка шоколада стала плавиться, перепачкала руки. Рио бросил ее на кафельный пол.

Собственное внезапно подступившее возбуждение казалось чем-то чужеродным, неуместным, и дотрагиваться до себя не хотелось. Рио поднял взгляд. Отражение в зеркале не скрывало ни лихорадочного румянца, ни искусанных губ. Волосы надо лбом стояли торчком.

По ладоням размазался шоколад, и Рио осторожно лизнул пальцы, провел по ним языком. Вкус показался ему еще более отвратительным, горьким и неприятно пряным. Сразу захотелось пить. Рио запустил пальцы глубже в рот, обхватил их губами и медленно вытащил. Зеркало повторило его движения, и от непроизвольной откровенности, почти пошлости жеста Рио бросило в дрожь. Он зашелся кашлем, язык высунулся наружу в рвотном порыве, но горло только сухо царапало.

В ванну он забрался как был — в футболке и старых обрезанных джинсах. Холодная вода резко брызнула из крана, шланг вывернулся и едва не выпал из рук. Одежда быстро стала тяжелой и влажной, на коже выступили мурашки и даже затряслись зубы. Но в голове появилась ясность.

Рио закрыл глаза ладонями и досчитал до десяти, затем выключил воду. 

«Сначала постучаться, — сказал он себе. — Приоткрыть дверь и заглянуть в комнату. Потом улыбнуться и начать говорить».

— Привет. — Собственный голос показался Рио незнакомым, сиплым и нервным. В тесной ванной звук глухо отражался от стен. — Я случайно съел твою любимую шоколадку. Не злишься?

***

Ее звали Марико, и она была старше Роки на «два года и семь месяцев», хотя выглядела едва ли на двадцать. На телефоне у нее болталась целая связка разноцветных брелоков. Мама поджала губы, увидев ее длинные розовые ногти, но поздоровалась вежливо, почти радушно. 

Рио пытался уйти из-за стола трижды, но каждый раз получал тычок по ноге. Марико рассказывала про учебу и работу, про то, как они познакомились с Рокой. С ее слов он казался идеальным — молчаливым и мужественным, любящим бейсбол и свою работу.

— На следующей неделе мы идем к моим родителям, — болтала Марико отламывая по кусочку от своего десерта. — Но я уверена, что Рока им понравится. Он же не может не понравиться! Правда, Рио-кун? — Рио не сразу понял, что вопрос адресован ему. — Здорово, должно быть, иметь такого старшего брата.

— Д-да. — Выдавил Рио. — Он для меня пример и в жизни, и в спорте. — Кажется, такую фразу он использовал в каком-то из школьных сочинений.

Марико кивнула и продолжила говорить ни о чем, Рио подумал, пользуется ли она клеем для век, или ее глаза и правда такие большие. Тушь уже немного осыпалась, а под слоем тонального крема проступали тщательно замаскированные неровности кожи.

Рока сидел рядом с ней и за вечер не произнес ни слова. Он казался еще угрюмее и равнодушнее, иногда он поворачивал голову в сторону Марико, но смотрел не на нее, а словно сквозь. Будто рядом с ним было пустое, никем не занятое место.

Марико ласково накрыла ладонь Роки своей маленькой рукой. Рока скривился, нахмурился и едва не убрал руку. Рио поднял взгляд, и встретился с братом глазами. Нескольких секунд оказалось достаточно.

«Передо мной сидит незнакомый человек, — произнес Рио про себя и удивился, что не чувствует никакого сожаления. — Я не знаю о нем ничего. И не хочу знать».

Рио подумал о школе и ощутил прилив гордости. Проигрыши и неудачи ни разу не заставляли жалеть, что он носит синюю форму Тосея. Впереди еще целых два года, чтобы вернуть это чувство благодарности победами. 

«Если Тосей однажды проиграет Биджоу, то я расстроюсь из-за поражения. Если выиграет — буду радоваться, потому что победа. Это никак не будет связано с человеком напротив, который почему-то приходится мне братом».

Телефон завибрировал в кармане, уведомляя о новом сообщении. Отправитель — Такасе Джунта. Рио украдкой взглянул на экран, пряча телефон под столом.

«приходи к шести, есть что обсудить! и захвати перчатку». 

Рио невольно улыбнулся — ему есть, на кого положиться.


End file.
